totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Oweguy's Christmas Special
It's that wonderful time of the year again but there's a problem. Oweguy has to get Marine a great Christmas gift, Dax wants to make Chloe happy during the holiday, and Kuro wants to make sure the holiday doesn't go wrong. Will they succeed their goal or will their Christmas get ruined. Find out in this wonderful and enjoyable Christmas special! Characters Oweguy Dax Kuro Wentworth Sparky Yuki Marine Chloe The setting was inside a room with a fireplace and a Christmas tree. Sitting in a chair was Wentworth in a Christmas outfit. “Hello, I’m Wentworth.” he said. “It’s that wonderful time of year again which happens to be Christmas. But sometimes it can be a very stressful holiday. Take three people I know. Oweguy wanted to get a wonderful Christmas gift for his girlfriend Marine, Dax wanted to really impress his crush Chloe, and Kuro wanted to make sure everyone had a wonderful day. You want to hear the story on how this happened?” The camera moved up and down in agreement. “Okay, then let’s get started!” Wentworth cheered. “It was the twentieth of December and everyone was very busy.” he explained. “Lots of shopping was happening, kids were visiting Santa Claus, and also they were writing lists on what they wanted for Christmas. This particular shopping mall is where our story begins.” At the shopping mall Oweguy was reading a list while Arnold had a cart full of Christmas gifts. “Okay, now I need gifts for the people that drive me crazy.” he said reading the list and the people who drive him crazy happened to be Flare, Nianah, Raven, Chuck, and Arnold.” “Can’t we make a second trip?” asked Arnold. “Don’t you know that the stores are going to get busy later this week?” explained Oweguy. “Christmas is in five days and I need to finish the shopping before it gets busy.” “Are you sure you got all of the nice people done?” asked Arnold. “I’m sure I…” Oweguy then noticed that he forgot to get a gift for Marine. “Uh oh.” he said. “At that same time Dax, Sparky, and I happened to arrive at the mall to get our shopping done.” explained Wentworth. “It’s a good thing Sparky strangely won the lottery.” said Dax with Sparky carrying a bag of money. “Yeah.” said Sparky. “This is going to be the one time of year where we won’t be broke during the shopping season.” “Okay, first we need to by some gifts for our closest friends.” explained Dax. “Let’s go to that great Christmas gifts store.” suggested Wentworth. “Good idea!” said Sparky. As they walked toward the story they saw a very huge line into the store. “Ah poop.” said Sparky. “Meanwhile, in the locale neighborhood Kuro was working on the Christmas decorations for his house.” explained Wentworth. Kuro was shown working on the Christmas lights on the roof while Yuki happened to walk by and see what he was doing. “What are you doing?” she asked. “I’m trying to get the Christmas lights up.” Kuro replied. “How come your dad isn’t doing it?” asked Yuki. “He had to go away for business but he’s coming back for Christmas so I’m doing the Christmas decorations for my mom.” explained Kuro. “You seem nervous.” said Yuki. “Why is that?” “Well I’m mostly doing this to make my family happy.” explained Kuro. “There was once this year I tried to do the Christmas decorations.” It shows a flashback showing that Kuro had accidently knocked the tree down, the food was burnt, and he was tangled in the lights outside. “You poor thing.” said Yuki. “I think you’re under some stress.” “You’re right.” said Kuro. “I need some help in order not to ruin Christmas for my family.” “I’ll help you.” said Yuki. “Besides, couples need to stay with each other especially to make things right.” Kuro then smiles when she says that. Back at the shopping mall Oweguy looked very nervous. “How could I forget about Marine’s gift?” “Well hurry up fast because the mall closes in fifteen minutes.” explained Arnold. “I don’t have much time.” said Oweguy. “I’ll do it tomorrow or at the latest before Christmas.” Meanwhile at Dax’s house the boys had arrived with gifts for everyone else. “It’s a good thing we bought all this stuff before the mall closed.” said Dax. “Did you remember wrapping paper?” asked Sparky. Dax doesn’t speak for a minute and then runs off. “He must of forgot.” said Wentworth. As Dax headed back quickly to the store he runs by Kuro and Yuki who just finished the house lights. “See, that wasn’t so bad.” said Yuki. “It’s a good thing I did most of them.” said Kuro. The lights that he’d set up either fell of or blew out. “Oh forget it, I’m doomed.” he said. “Don’t say that now.” said Yuki. “C’mon, in order to relieve your stress we shall take you to a psychiatrist.” “That sounds good.” said Kuro. “Let’s do it!” Back at the mall Dax runs toward the doors but slams into them and sees that the mall had closed for the night. “Great.” he said. “Now I have to wait until they open. No prob. I’ll just wait out here.” As he lies down near a trash can it starts to snow. The following morning Dax was buried in snow and people were already getting in line. He wakes up and shakes the snow off and sees everyone. “Oh no!” screamed Dax. “I need to get in before it’s too crowded!” As he runs in he sees that the store with wrapping paper had a very long line. Dax then shouts aw when he notices. Meanwhile at the mall entrance Oweguy walked in thinking of what to get Marine. “There’s only four days left until Christmas so I must figure out what to get her.” he said to himself. “What is something she really likes?” He thinks of a skull shirt, a gothic band record, and a picture of himself. “No she already has those.” He then thinks of something that Marine said. “I sure wish I had a fancy ring from a good friend.” she said in Oweguy’s head. “That’s it!” said Oweguy snapping his fingers. “I’ll get her a fancy ring! I just need to see if I have enough money.” He stops at an ATM and gets about fifty dollars. “Now to get her that ring.” he said. Meanwhile at a psychiatrist building Kuro was getting interviewed by a woman doctor while Yuki stood nearby. “So I’ve heard you’re having Christmas stress.” said the doctor. “Why is that?” “It’s because I really want to impress my family.” explained Kuro. “You see, my dad is away and I told my family I’ll make sure the house will be nice for Christmas when he gets back.” “You’re doing all this for your family?” asked the doctor. “I would have to say is that you should ask for some friends to help. You’re under stress because you can’t do all this by yourself.” “My girlfriend Yuki has helped.” said Kuro. “Well she’s not enough.” said the doctor. “Ask a few of your friends to help you out.” “You’re right doc.” said Kuro. “I’ll get some friends to help.” “Good work Kuro.” said Yuki happy for him. Back at Dax’s house Sparky and Wentworth were still waiting for Dax. He then comes in with the wrapping paper. “What took you so long?” asked Wentworth. “There was a little delay.” replied Dax. “How long have you guys been here?” “We slept here.” replied Sparky. “Enough of that, let’s get our presents wrapped.” “So what are you going to get Chloe?” asked Wentworth. “Well I’m a little nervous, but I got her this chemistry set and I’ll make sure to have this mistletoe above my head.” explained Dax. “Good move.” said Wentworth. Back at Kuro’s house Chad, Hendrick, Molly, and Jasmine were there to help with the decorations along with Yuki. “Okay, I’m glad that you’re all here so now let’s make this place nice!” shouted Kuro. Everyone else cheers. “But don’t go to wild.” reminded Kuro. “Aw.” said Chad. “I wanted a little action.” “You can put on this action movie soundtrack if you want.” said Kuro. “That’ll do.” said Chad. Back at the mall Oweguy was at a store called Hot Jewelry Topic and sees a ring with a skull shaped ruby in it. “That looks good.” said Oweguy. “Sir how much is that ring?” “One hundred dollars.” said the cashier. “Drat.” said Oweguy. “I’m fifty dollars short. I’d better get back to the ATM.” As he heads back he sees a very long line at the one he just went to. “Darn, it’s long.” he said. He looks around and sees one close by. “Perfect!” he said. But as soon as he got close someone else got there first so he stands behind him and sighs. Back at Dax’s house the boys had finished their presents. “We’re done!” cheered Dax. “Plus I just got a letter that Oweguy is inviting us to a Christmas party!” said Wentworth excitedly. “Is Chloe going to be there?” asked Dax. “He’s inviting all of the TDO and TDT contestants’ silly.” replied Wentworth. “So that means yes basically.” said Dax. He then squeals eeeeeeeeeeeeeee excitedly and faints. “Is here okay?” asked Sparky. Wentworth then pokes him with a stick repeatedly and shrugs. Back at Kuro’s house the place looked extremely nice and pretty. “We’re done!” said Kuro happy. “Thanks a lot guys! And thank you Yuki for helping me in time.” He then kisses her on the cheek. “You’re welcome Kuro.” said Yuki kissing him back. “Have a Merry Christmas.” “I’ll see you soon.” said Kuro. “Oweguy invited us to a party.” “That’s right, I have the invitation.” said Yuki noticing. “I’ll see you then.” She and the others leave while Kuro shows his family the decorations. Back the mall Oweguy finally got fifty bucks from the ATM and heads back to the store. “One skull ruby ring please.” he said. “Sorry, we’re sold out.” said the cashier. Oweguy gasps in shock. “Just kidding.” he said. “We’re out of the sapphire ones.” “Don’t do that!” shouted Oweguy giving the cashier his money. “Here’s your ring.” he said giving him the ring. Oweguy then leaves angry at the cashier for tricking him. “I finally got Marine a present!” he cheered. “Now I’ll give it to her during the Christmas party. But first I need to wrap it.” He then leaves the mall but runs back in and heads back out with wrapping paper. Christmas Eve had arrived and everyone was at Oweguy’s party. “This party is lame.” said Raven. “I know.” replied Flare. “There’s nothing fun to do.” They then notice that they were under mistletoe and suddenly start to kiss. “Merry Christmas Chloe.” said Dax giving Chloe her present and still wearing the mistletoe on his head. “What is it?” she asked. “Open it and see.” replied Dax. She proceeds to open it and is surprised when she sees it. “A brand new chemistry set?” she asked shocked. “Dax, how’d you know that I really wanted this?” Dax looked nervous and says “I know that you really like science so I felt like giving you a chemistry set.” “Thank you very much.” she said hugging and kissing him with Dax fainting from the kiss while smiling. “You okay dude?” asked Chad noticing. “So very happy.” said Dax weakly. Chad shrugs and walks off. “Hey Yuki, guess what?” said Kuro. “What?” asked Yuki. “I just wanted to tell you that helped Oweguy with the decorations and did it all by myself.” explained Kuro. “You did?” asked Yuki surprised. “Then that means you didn’t have stress problems.” “That’s right.” said Kuro. Yuki then hugs him happily and says “See, the psychiatrist helped. Now we’ll have a happy time.” Nearby Marine was sitting on a couch in front of a fire when Oweguy then walks over to her. “Hey Marine, enjoying the party?” he asked. “It is alright.” she replied. “I just wish I had some company.” Oweguy proceeds to sit down with her and putting his arm around her. “Oh that reminds me.” said Oweguy. “I got you this.” He hands her the present he got. “For me?” asked Marine. “Open it up.” said Oweguy. Marine proceeds to open it up and is surprised when she sees it. “A skull ruby ring?” she asked. “How’d you know I really wanted this?” “I remembered you saying that you wished you had a ring from a good friend.” explained Oweguy. “It’s very nice.” said Marine. “I think you’re a very good friend, maybe even more.” “Like what?” asked Oweguy. “Like what?” asked Marine shocked. “You’re the cutest boy I’ve ever met. You’re my boyfriend more than a good friend.” “Sorry, I was nervous.” said Oweguy. The two start kissing while Raven and Flare watch. “Doesn’t seem right to date a host.” said Flare quietly nearby to Raven. “Ah he’ll probably stop hosting later.” said Raven. “And so, Dax managed to make Chloe happy, Kuro was relieved of his holiday stress and Oweguy got Marine the perfect Christmas gift.” explained Wentworth closing the story. “See, everyone manages to work things out on Christmas. As for you I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and have a very happy new year! See you next time!” Wentworth then accidently burps afterward as the screen fades to black. “Oops.” he said. Category:Noncompetition stories Category:Completed stories